


A Dragon's Call

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Character Death, Dragon!Harry, Harry Has Issues, Harry has a little sister, M/M, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Obsessive Harry, dragon!tom, rose potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: Graduation, a day to be remembered. When Harry Potter graduates from Hogwarts he makes a choice to leave the life he had behind forever. When he turns into his newfound dragon form, he doesn’t know yet that it will capture the attention of someone he admires, or more like obsesses about, from afar.Tom Riddle, the Minister of Magic, is all too willing to give Harry Potter a life worth living.





	A Dragon's Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I had written months ago. I considered not posting it, because it doesn't quite feel right. But a friend of mine actually persuaded me to reread it and I ended up editing a lot. 
> 
> And here we are lol. This is a mess, but I hope someone out there enjoys it.  
> Any mistakes are my own.

**A Dragon's Call:**

Of all the possible things which could happen, Severus hadn’t expected this. Being deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts he had seen a lot of things, especially regarding Lily’s son, Harry James Potter. But this stunt easily made all the pranks and foolish things the Potter boy had done trivial.

 

Severus had a strong suspicion the little shit had been planning something for the graduation feast, but instead Potter had been a model student the last few weeks.

 

And still Harry James Potter would go out with a bang. That was one thing Severus knew for certain.  
  
But somehow it seemed to have backfired greatly and if the situation wasn’t so out of their control, Severus would have found this obvious failing of the young Potter amusing.

 

Sadly it was not amusing as the Great Hall was suddenly far too small. A giant dragon was now living in there, slightly crouched as to not touch the enchanted ceiling, black eyes staring down at them all. It was during the graduation that suddenly students started screaming and ran away. Severus had witnessed how Harry Potter had stood there, doubled over and clearly in pain.

 

Black skeletal wings had sprouted on the boy’s back and Potter’s sister Rose screamed, horrified by what was happening to her big brother. It was soon after that Harry Potter let out a terrifying scream and the boy’s body shifted and grew in size.

 

Harry Potter had turned into a dragon in front of their eyes and even now 2 days later there seemed to be no way to return him to his human self. Severus had tried several spells and potions, but nothing seemed to work.

 

Lily and James were shocked and also tried everything they could and still their son remained in his dragon form. There was also no way of communicating with the boy, since they hardly could understand what he meant. Dragon specialists had been called, but even they had never heard of this before.

 

Charlie Weasley had looked amazed and slightly jealous, but afterwards the dragon tamer had promised he would see what he could find about this. Severus couldn’t recall ever reading or hearing about something like this. It was obvious it wasn’t the boy’s animagus form as the spells to return him to his human body didn’t work at all.

 

It was with great dread that Severus knew they had to ask the Minister for help. James had been against this, knowing how busy Tom Riddle was, but still. At least there was a possibility that maybe a parselmouth could speak to the dragon. Maybe Harry himself knew what had happened, though Severus doubted this.

 

A human turning into a dragon. It was truly unheard of… Severus withheld a sigh as he finally reached the Minister’s office. He knocked and waited.

 

A few seconds later he was told to enter and he opened the door. Stepping inside, he quietly closed it behind him, seeing that the Minister didn’t even look up from the papers he was currently reading. “I can already assume why you are here, Severus.” Riddle stopped writing after a few tense minutes and looked up at him.

 

Even though the man was younger than him, Severus always felt a bit intimidated by Riddle. He could be gravely mistaken, but on some days he could feel the dark, seducing waves of dark magic around the Minister. Though he couldn’t remember Tom Riddle ever casting or using a dark spell, but he had a feeling that the Minister wasn’t as clean as everyone believed.

 

“I am here about the dragon incident during the graduation feast, sir.” Severus said and Riddle gave a small nod as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“It is James’s son, right?” Riddle questioned, though Severus believed that he already knew the answer.

 

“Yes, Harry Potter.” Severus replied.

 

Riddle hummed and seemed to think it over. Severus had no idea what the Minister was thinking about as his face remained blank, but it seemed like his thoughts were far away for a few seconds. “Alright, give me a second. I am coming with you, Severus.”

 

Severus was slightly surprised as Riddle waved his wand and the papers lying on the table flew into the desk and with a few hissed words the desk clicked. A lock that was designed to only activate and open with parseltongue. And since Riddle was the only known parselmouth left there was no way anyone else could get that desk to open.

 

Severus would know, because he had tried. Riddle had tested the wards and spells on the desk and asked if he could it to open.

 

It was as if Riddle was hiding something more to have such a tight security. Riddle stood as he said. “Let’s go.” Effectively bringing Severus out of his thoughts. 

* * *

 

As Tom and Severus landed in the headmistress’s office, Minerva McGonagall greeted them with a serious and worried expression. Tom couldn’t blame her for being worried now. One of her best students had just turned into a dragon and nothing they did seemed to be able to change the boy back to his human form.

 

And if Tom’s assumptions were right, then nothing they did would be able to change it. Only the boy himself would be able to shift back to his human form. The question remained whether the boy was unable to do so, or why he preferred to remain in his dragon form. Without even seeing it, the incident had already piqued his interest, but he was a patient man and waited till someone would ask for his help.

 

Silently they walked down the stairs as Tom observed how tense Severus and Minerva were and as they entered the Great Hall Tom’s eyes shot up. The dragon hadn’t noticed their entry yet and small puff of smoke were coming from his nostrils as black obsidian eyes were glaring at the people surrounding him. The dragon’s back raised in a threatening manner and the horned tail sweeping over the floor, daring anyone to come closer.

 

Even from this distance Tom could catch the hissed words and his eyebrow rose at the crude language. The green-scaled dragon, Harry Potter, was snarling at the wizards and witches that surrounded him. He could catch words like ‘fools’, ‘stupid’ and ‘leave me alone’ and even a few more that he would never repeat.

 

Severus and Minerva hadn’t noticed that Tom had stopped in the door opening and it wasn’t until a male voice shouted: _'Minister_!’ That everyone’s eyes fixed on him, while James Potter ran to him. The dragon must have heard it as well as its head shot towards him and their eyes met.

 

Tom smiled as he lowered his gaze towards the boy’s father who spoke in a slightly rushed voice. “Sir, I didn’t think you would come.”

 

“Of course I would,” Tom stated as he moved closer, seeing how docile the dragon suddenly had become, as if his mere presence had completely changed the boy’s behaviour.

 

 _‘Could this be?’_ Tom wondered, but he didn’t reach any conclusion yet, not until he was certain.“ I apologise for not coming sooner, I had too much paperwork with important deadlines that needed to be finished.”

 

James merely accepted his apology and said he was already grateful that he was here. Tom ignored him as he looked towards the dragon. It looked impressive, though Potter was rather small. But without a doubt if the dragon stretched himself fully and extended his wings, he would still fill half of the Great Hall. An intimidating sight for those unused to it.

 

Tom saw that everyone was confused as they stared at the dragon and a few whispers he could catch. Apparently it was rather shocking that Harry Potter had suddenly stopped moving and snarling. And if Tom couldn’t see the breath coming from the large snout, he would have thought that he was looking at a statue.

 

 _‘Interesting. Very interesting.’_ Tom thought as he knew he needed to know more.

 

 _“You do understand me when I speak to you in this tongue, don’t you?”_ Tom tested.

 

 _“Y-Yes, sir.”_ The dragon replied instantly with a light stutter and Tom gave a small nod, pleased.

 

From those interactions Tom could see how James relaxed, realising that they were able to communicate with his son. “He understands English as well,” Tom stated and several people frowned, obviously wondering why the dragon had clearly not listened and misbehaved so much if he could understand then. “so there is no real need to worry. We will fix this.” Tom said as he glanced towards the head auror, James Potter.

 

James thanked him, saying that he would immediately let his wife and daughter know that their son and brother would be alright and as James said his goodbyes and left, Tom’s attention returned to the dragon as he approached the beast. As if becoming more docile and submissive Harry lowered his body and his head to the ground. Everyone standing close by was shocked as they stared wide-eyed and still warrily at the dragon.

 

Tom suppressed a pleased smirk at the behaviour. He always enjoyed it when he was in the spotlights and it seemed like Harry Potter looked up to him, a lot. This suddenly got a lot more intriguing and Tom wished he would have come here sooner, but to not arouse any suspicion he had stayed away until now. Tom’s doubts, which still lingered a bit, were now gone.

 

 _“Tell me,”_ Tom started and he saw he had the dragon’s complete attention. _“Are you unwilling to change back, Mr. Potter?”_ At his question the beast stiffened.

 

 _“I am unable to change back, sir.”_ The dragon replied hesitantly and Tom could see it was a lie.

 

 _“I see.”_ Tom muttered, deciding to ignore it for now. He needed to do some research regarding this. Because he had believed he was the only one, but now the Potter family might surprise him.

 

Tom decided to create a big hole in the Great Hall’s wall, so that Harry could go outside and not be cramped up like this. The dragon immediately moved out of the tiny space and flexed his wings, creating a strong gust of wind.

 

Tom was unfazed by this show and he could see that Harry seemed disappointed by it. Briefly he wondered how Harry’s situation was, because it was obvious that right now the dragon wanted the attention. Was this boy truly an attention seeker and was that the reason he had done this?

 

Tom crossed his arms over his chest, regarding the dragon who was silently eyeing him as well. A second later Harry turned around and opened his wings.

 

Tom watched as the dragon flew higher and higher. The dragon specialists smiled at the sight and both Minerva and Severus looked slightly worried as Harry flew closer over the castle towers and circled around them.

 

This show was proof enough. Harry Potter was seeking attention, but not just anyone’s attention, but _his_. Tom saw how those dark eyes never left his form and this time he didn’t suppress his smirk.

 

Harry Potter might be clever, but he had been unable to hide what he was feeling and Tom, the true Slytherin that he was would use it against him.

* * *

 

Later that night, Tom had an odd dream and he could remember a few pieces of it when he woke up. A dark black sky filled with stars and he was flying. His black, strong wings bringing him higher, until suddenly a green dragon was flying next to him.

 

When Tom woke up, he frowned at the remains of his dream. Because he rarely dreamt he thought it strange that this Harry Potter had suddenly made his way into his dreams. Was this a sign?

 

That day Riddle decided to spent all his time finding information about the Potters. He looked through all of Salazar's journals that he had acquired throughout the years, but found nothing. If he could find out the origins, then he might understand why Harry Potter was a dragon, just like him.

 

Because although the others might suspect it to be an animagus form or even a very strong charm, Tom knew it was not. This was the kind of knowledge that had been lost for years and he only found out when he been searching for the famous Chamber of Secrets, his own legacy. He was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin after all and the chamber was built by his ancestor.

 

Salazar had created a powerful blood spell that would allow his blood related descendants to become a powerful dragon. But there was no way the Potters were in anyway linked to Salazar Slytherin. Tom knew he had to pay a visit to the archives and see what he could find out about the Potter family.

 

Being the Minister they barely checked his wand and granted him access a bit too easily for his liking. It were faults like these that he still needed to fix. Although Tom was very careful, people could easily pose as him if they got hold of his wand and brew a polyjuice potion.

 

Deciding to fix this another time, Tom went towards the place where everything was stored about all the wizarding families. Birth certificates, death certificates, marriage papers and even more. He made his way past the shelves to the one which hold a black ‘P’ on it. Luckily everything was in alphabetical order and easy to find.

 

His eyes raking over the shelves Tom quickly found the Potter’s archive files and pulled them out carefully. It was larger than he had anticipated, but the Potter  family was a very old pureblood family after all, so he wasn’t really surprised.

 

Going towards one of the many desk at one side of the spacious room he sat down and opened the files. Quickly scanning through them Tom soon found a very familiar name and his lips curved upwards in amusement.

 

The Potter family were descended from the Peverell family as well, through Ignotus, the youngest brother. This only intensified his intrigue about the young Potter boy, as this was the final piece of the puzzle he needed.

 

Tom had never looked to deeply into the Peverell family, since he was more proud about being the last descendent of Salazar Slytherin, but now he realised he shouldn’t have discarded it this easily. The Peverell brothers had likely been close and apparently Cadmus Peverell, his ancestor, had shared Salazar’s secret.

 

And just like Salazar, Ignotus Peverell must have made a pact with the dragons and those bound by their flesh and blood could easily awaken this power. The Peverells were still known as great alchemists, but nothing was known about their more dangerous experiments, including this one.  
  
Tom himself hadn’t known until he become of age and suddenly felt different. It was then that he decided to test it, let his magic flow free inside the Chamber of Secrets and he had turned into a massive black dragon, nearly destroying the Chamber. His mother, uncle and grandfather had most likely not known of their heritage either.

 

Tom considered that they were simply to weak and that only very strong wizards or witches had been capable of awakening the dormant energy and even then Tom believed it to be rare. So it was really surprising to see another one of his kind out there.

 

Tom leaned back, eyes still fixed on the page and slowly his lips turned upwards in a pleased grin. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Harry felt more at ease when he was finally out of the Great Hall. Flying had always been a favourite sport of him. He simply enjoyed the wind rushing past him as he sped up his broom or when he dived down and his heart sped up as the ground came nearer.

 

And now being a dragon with wings, he was able to fly without aid of a broom. It made him feel even more powerful and he had noticed how everyone had looked at him in awe and shock. The attention finally made him feel acknowledged.

 

Harry moved his back paw, feeling the damp ground shift with his movement as he opened his wings. It felt much more freeing in this form than when he had been human. And he had finally met _him_ in person. Or dragon and person…

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Minister. Harry had little hope that the Minister himself would come, but he actually had.

 

It hadn’t felt good to lie, but to reveal the truth would have been horrifying. Harry let his gaze skim over the people standing around him, until his eyes fell on his family. His father was standing there, looking displeased and slightly worried. His mother looked thoughtful and her eyes were filled with determination to find out what had caused her son to turn into a dragon. His little sister, Rose, was looking at him as if she was seeing him for the first time and realising that he was a monster instead of a human being.

 

In a way Harry loved them all, but still part of him hated them too. The way his parents had changed when Rose had been born hurt. His mother had promised that nothing would change, that he would only receive a little sister.

 

But everything changed. Despite what he did, Rose had effectively taken his parents away from him. James and Lily both praised her and loved her. It made Harry feel unwanted and alone.

 

At times they still spent time with him, but as he found ways, mostly pranks or other mischiefs behaviour, to get their attention, he only ended up getting negative attention. House arrest, scolding and glares were soon the only thing he received as Rose and he grew up.

 

It changed him and throughout the years Harry wanted to be approved of, wanted people to look at him and truly see him. Despite being sorted in Gryffindor, he was well aware that he fitter better in Slytherin, like the hat had told him. But being only 11 years old and Rose being 8, Harry knew that if he landed in Slytherin his parents would dislike him even more.

 

Scared of that he begged the hat to put him in Gryffindor. His parents’ house, surely they would be proud of him then? Wrong… they were glad that he was in Gryffindor, but when Rose was placed in Gryffindor, they were ecstatic.

 

Feeling his mood drop, Harry let out a breath, white smoke slipping through his nostrils at his obvious irritation. Several people eyed him warily, wands trained upon him. Without looking at his family he turned and spread his wings.

 

Easily they caught the current of the wind and he soared higher and higher. In the end he landed on the roof of the school and he glanced over the courtyard and school grounds. Maybe staying forever like a dragon wasn’t such a bad idea. He would have never have to deal with his parents ever again.

 

Besides that the only one capable of understanding him would be Minister Riddle. Harry’s heart sped up at that thought and his face would have certainly turned red. Why the man had such an impact on him Harry didn’t know. It was almost as if he was crushing on a celebrity.

 

Harry had a notebook hidden under a plank in his bedroom. It was filled with all kinds of pictures from the newspapers and all of them were from Tom Riddle. Vaguely aware Harry knew this bordered on obsession, or maybe it already was.

 

But just reading about the man or hearing about how great he was. Well it was easy for Harry to become obsessed. It wasn’t as if he was the only one either. Most of the students looked up to the Minister. After all Tom Riddle become Minister at the young age of 23, which was highly unusual. But in the end unsurprising considering Riddle’s ideals.

 

Riddle wanted the Wizarding World to grow and become a world in which all creatures and humans were alike. Under his reign even Remus Lupin, a werewolf, was able to find a job. Harry shifted, but didn’t make any move to go back down.

 

He could see how they were looking up at him and briefly wondered if this was how Riddle felt as well? Like he could easily crush all of them, but didn’t. Riddle had that kind of power. Harry knew that for certain, because one day when his father took him to his work, he had seen and met Riddle.

 

Back then Tom Riddle had just been a member of the Wizengamot and was actively trying to become Minister, but Harry did remember that day as if it was yesterday. He had been 12 and Riddle had been 21, but even back then Harry had felt the powerful magic surrounding the black-haired male.

 

Harry knew that Riddle would succeed and it was probably that day that his admiration turned into the crush he still had today.

 

He doubted if the Minister remembered it, because the short meeting must have meant nothing for the male. But for Harry it had been life changing and he vowed that no matter what he would work his way up and meet Riddle again.

 

Of course the years that followed his relationship with his parents worsened, especially when Rose enrolled into Hogwarts. They told him that he should watch his little sister and be a good brother. Honestly even though he cared for her, he envied her more and ignored her completely in her first year…

 

Maybe looking back not his smartest move, since that was the reason his parents grounded him during the next summer. Harry let out a sigh and a huff of smoke escaped through his mouth. Tightened his grip on the roof, he could hear his claws raking over it. Not bothered by those still down there he let out a mighty roar.

 

They would hardly understand his reasons, but he needed to let out those awful emotions. From the distance he could hear a few shocked screams, but when they saw that he wasn’t planning to attack they relaxed.

 

Harry closed his eyes, his eyelids drooping over them as a protective barrier. He was so damn tired of dealing with his parents… He was tired of it all.

 

And even worse he already missed Minister Riddle’s presence. Harry shouldn’t be surprised that the Minister didn’t come and visit him this day. The man was busy after all. And yet it still hurt.

* * *

 

The next day Tom decided to gather even more information about Harry Potter. And what better way than the boy’s family. Severus and Minerva had explained that Harry was a prankster, although very clever and his grades were average.  

 

Tom wasn’t surprised by this, but he wanted to know what went on inside the boy’s mind. Later on he would talk to Harry himself, but first he needed more insight in what he was dealing with.

 

As he landed in Godric’s Hollow, where the Potter family had a cottage and where staying in the meantime, he walked through the small village. It reminded him a little of Little Hangleton, although not as dreary.

 

Tom greeted the few wizards and witches he passed by and when he reached the house, he opened the gate. The front garden was pretty, a few simple flowers which were currently in bloom.

 

Tom knocked on the front door and waited. It was a few seconds later that James’s wife, Lily Potter opened the door. “Hello Mrs. Potter. I want to speak to you about your son.”

 

She looked slightly shocked, but then stepped aside, saying he could enter. “There is nothing wrong with him, right?” She asked before he could even speak or fully enter the house.

 

Tom stared at her for a while longer, before smiling. “No, of course not. I am just trying to see how his family is doing, regarding the circumstances. Because I have a feeling it might be some time before Harry will be turned back into a human.”

 

Lily’s eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. Tom didn’t voice his thoughts anymore, but he knew that Harry was probably lost to them and maybe had been for several years. Lily let out a sigh. “I always knew he was trouble, but I never think it would be something so devastating.”

 

“Maybe we could move some place better to talk?” Tom prompted her and she smiled sadly, as she lead the way.

 

They entered the kitchen, with a dining table fit for 4 people in it. Lily gestured towards a chair and asked if he wanted anything to drink. “Just a glass of water is fine, thanks.” Tom replied and Lily grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

 

Tom watched her every move, seeing how tense her back was and how she had turned in on herself quite rapidly. As she put the glass in front of him, she sat down on the chair across of his and looked at him. “I often talked with James about Harry’s disturbing behaviour, but he said it would be nothing more than a phase. I was hoping that he was right, but after our youngest, Rose, got born. Harry changed.”

 

“Sibling rivalry?” Tom questioned, never taking his eyes off of her and relieved that he didn’t need to fish for any information. It was clearly that Lily wanted to get this off her chest and Tom was very willing to listen.

 

“Yes and no? I don’t even think that my own sister hated me as much as Harry hates Rose,” Lily muttered thoughtfully. “Aside from that Harry has distanced himself from us and his friends. We tried to get him to talk, but a few years ago he just changed drastically. I fear we are at fault, but if that is the case he should have said so. I asked him if his father or I had done something wrong, anything. But he stated that we didn’t.”

 

Tom had taken a small sip of his water as he listened to her and started to understand the situation quite a bit. “What would you say if I told you that none can change Harry back,” She froze, but before she could interrupt her he continued. “Harry is the only one who can turn himself back into a human.”

 

Lily’s mouth closed at those words and she seemed to be thinking. “He isn’t willing to turn back?”

 

“It would seem so. My conversation with him was short and he didn’t tell the truth, but I can see it when someone lies to me. He is unaware of it, but I know for a fact that he could easily shift back into his human body.”

 

“Is it his animagus form?” Lily asked, inching closer and he could see her need to know. She looked like a clever woman, mixed with an intense need for information right now.

 

Information that he isn’t willing to share. Because this information could not fall into the wrong hands. “I hardly doubt it, but even I have not heard of this before. I checked some books, but came up empty-handed. I assure you if this was his animagus form then he would be already back as human.”

 

Lily frowned. “I already feared that it was something else, but I cannot understand what. This is unheard of.”

 

Tom inclined his head. “I am at a loss as well, Mrs. Potter.”

 

A heavy silence filled the room as Tom watched her take this information in. The fact that maybe Harry would forever remained a dragon if he didn’t want to turn back had hit in hard. “Could I ask a bit more of your time?" Lily looked up at his question and nodded. “I would like to search through his room, to see if I can find anything and maybe trigger him with it.”  

 

Tom saw that Lily almost seemed ready to decline. He was asking a lot right now, especially as he didn’t have any warrant, but he was hoping she might look through this, for the sake of her son.

 

“Go ahead. If you can find anything to help him, I will be forever grateful.” She said as she got up and Tom stood up as well. Following her upstairs, he noticed 4 doors, two on each side. She walked to the closest door on the right and silently opened it.

 

Tom entered the room and glanced through the room. A moving picture of the Chudley Cannons was plastered on the wall. The boy was a Quidditch fan, it seemed, because the newest broom on the market was standing near the closet on his right. A moving snitch was painted on the opposite wall and underneath it was a desk with some books lying on top of it.

 

Tom stepped further into the room and focused on his sight and smell. A plank near the bed caught his attention immediately. Harry’s scent was very, very strong there. It was most likely a hidden place of something that he didn’t wish his parents to find.

 

Ignoring it for right now, because Lily was still standing behind him he let his slitted eyes roam over the rest of the room, careful to not let the woman see his eyes. Tom hummed when he could find nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Closing his eyes briefly they turned to normal again. “Have you found anything?” Lily asked him hopefully, though her eyes were watching him with something like dread.

 

He turned to face her and shook his head. “I am sorry I have found nothing out of the ordinary.”

 

Lily gave a small nod, looking disappointed. He moved closer and stopped when he saw her tense. “Sorry. I am rather sensitive to magic. Yours felt really cold, Minister.”

 

“Ah, I apologise,” Tom said with a brief smile. “I can't say I have heard that before.” He chuckled and she relaxed a bit.

 

Despite this Tom could see that her whole stance had changed, most likely unconscious, but still. She seemed more wary and seemed to put some more distance between them. “May I ask what you son’s magic felt like, if you have ever felt it?” Tom asked as they entered the kitchen again.

 

Lily stiffened, but quickly caught herself. Turning to face him she asked. “Why?”

 

Tom merely smiled, unbothered by her question. “Because only a very strong wizard would be able to shift his entire body and turn into an animal like this.”

 

Lily seemed to accept his explanation, but still she eyed him warily. “Harry’s magic feels a bit the same as yours…” She muttered with a thoughtful look. She really was a bit too clever for Tom’s liking.

 

As Lily admitting this, Tom also saw the guilt on her expression. “Maybe it is because of that I always favoured Rose more… I think part of me was scared. Scared that Harry would turn dark,” Lily’s eyes met his and she looked at him in slight wonder. “That he would become just as cold as his magic…”

 

Tom gave a small nod and having found out quite a lot, he left. Harry’s secret hidden place, what could the boy have hidden there? That was the only question which now remained in his mind.

 

As Tom returned home to the Riddle Manor, he sat down on the black armchair. His eyes were staring into the fire in the fireplace, but his mind was very far away. It went far back into his youth and the orphanage he grew up in, until he was 11 and found out that he belonged in another world.

 

The meeting with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was something he would never forget. The elder wizard was strong and with just one glance had seen the darkness inside of him. Dumbledore had felt how dark and strong his magic had been, even at the young age of 11.

 

Dumbledore’s words echoed through his mind. “I hope you will do good, instead of bad. Years ago I have witnessed how my best friend descended into madness for his search for power. I would not wish this upon anyone else.”

 

Taking the words to heart, Tom made sure to never stray too far and Dumbledore had been pleased when he graduated. The headmaster had stated he would certainly go places, if only he wouldn’t let his new-found fame go to his head.

 

Tom crossed his legs and smiled, thinking back on those days. The headmaster never found out that he wasn’t exactly a saint. Although his father and uncle deserved to die a painful death, he never told anyone he was the one who killed them. His uncle instead was framed for the murder and Tom had merely acted like he was in shock. He told everyone he believed he had no family left, after all he grew up in a muggle orphanage.

 

A few years later the news reached him that his uncle had died in Azkaban and the truth died with him because Tom would never reveal it. It was rare that someone could still feel his magic, even when he hid it so well. Lily must be pretty powerful, but it was a clear downside.

 

Because of her ability she had shied away from her son and Harry had accepted this. The young boy had chosen isolation instead of the pain of being unwanted and unloved. A feeling that Tom knew all too well.

 

In the orphanage all of them were unwanted and unloved and even when he found his father and had some hope that he found a loving house and family… He had been proving wrong. Riddle Sr. didn’t want anything to do with him and said that marrying that witch had been a mistake.

 

Tom gritted his teeth as he thought back to his stupid muggle father. Even his muggle grandparents didn’t accept him, but out of some sense, they didn’t want to turn him away either. When their son had been murdered though they had left, unable to stay in the same house where their son’s dead body had been found. A few days later Tom received a letter from them, saying that he inherited the Riddle Manor in little Hangleton.

 

Part of him could understand Harry, also because they were the same. Even in the wizarding world they were different and briefly Tom wondered when Harry had found out he wasn’t like everyone else.

 

Lost in his thoughts he suddenly noticed that it was evening. He wasn’t even hungry and he only had breakfast. Tom vowed however that before this day ended he would know everything there was about Harry James Potter.

* * *

 

As night fell Tom made his way back to Godric’s Hollow and it was even surprisingly easy to enter the Potter cottage. Several wards were put up, but nothing that could stop him from slipping in through Harry’s bedroom window.

 

Crouching down he carefully pulled away the loose plank and saw a few notebooks lying there. Picking one of them out of the hiding place he opened it and froze. Shocked he glanced through it, noticing pictures of the Daily Prophet, but all the pictures were of him.

 

The boy wasn’t just an admirer. No, Harry Potter was obsessed with him and knowing he had so much influence and power of the young dragon made him grin and his eyes gleamed. He was going to have some fun with this.

 

Harry was not just the same like him, but also felt drawn to him. It would be so easy to play with the teen.

* * *

 

Harry didn’t sleep that night and he didn’t move down either, unbothered by the drizzle of rain that was falling. He barely even felt the cold as his scales protected him from the weather. The humans down there however had pulled on long cloaks with spells that protected them from the rain.

 

Sometimes they glanced up, just to keep him in sights and making sure that he didn’t do anything wrong. Just the mere thought that if he attacked they would be defenceless made want to, but he refrained. It wasn’t good to take his anger out on people undeserving of it.

 

 _“It is a silent night, isn’t it?”_ A hissed voice said next to him and Harry’s head shot towards his left side, seeing Tom Riddle standing casually on the roof next to him. The Minister was smiling up at him and Harry instantly lowered himself.

 

A tense silence fell and Harry realised that the Minister was waiting for him to speak. _“Hello, sir. I didn’t think I would see you today.”_ He said, not bothering to hide the fact that he had wanted Riddle to visit him and his eyes slowly raked over the small form of the male. It was shocking that up close Tom Riddle looked even better. Black silks strands of hair that Harry wanted to thread his fingers through framed an angular face. Those beautiful dark blue eyes which stared at him and him only right now.

 

The man wasn’t muscular in any way, but Harry found he didn’t mind that. In fact it made Riddle elegant in a way.

 

 _“I was rather busy, but I could hardly miss up the opportunity to talk with the teen who turned into a dragon, now could I?”_ Riddle smiled and Harry felt his heart sped up at that smile and those words. If he had been in his human body his face would probably be completely red. Luckily it was easy to hide such human emotions now  

 

Lowering himself even more, Harry brought his snout in front of the Minister. _“Y-you took some time in your busy schedule to visit me?”_ His voice sounded slightly uncertain and he hated how he had stammered, surely Riddle would be able to hear it even in parseltongue.

 

 _“Well, I am a terrible sleeper,”_ Riddle whispered and turned to face the clouded night sky. _“So I decided to visit. This way we can talk a bit more freely.”_

 

Harry was certain that his heart would just jump out of his ribcage with the speed that it was pumping and Riddle seemed utterly oblivious to what was going on inside his mind. _“Freely…?”_  Harry repeated the word in a hushed whisper. Hope blooming deep down inside of him.

 

He had definitely caught Riddle’s attention. The only person whose attention he wanted and craved for years now. Riddle glanced sideways. “ _Yes, because I know, just as you know that you can easily turn back.”_ Harry stiffened, surprised by Riddle’s words and how true they were. _“And your silence now proves that I am right. You know it isn’t nice to lie, Harry.”_

 

 _“I.. I-I didn’t meant to,”_ Before Harry could fully explain himself and make this right, Riddle held up his hand and he shut up immediately. Harry really hoped he hadn’t messed this up. Just the thought that Riddle hated him because of his lie was something that he couldn’t accept.

 

 _“You would prefer to remain a dragon for the rest of your life then?”_ Riddle asked him and Harry saw how those blue eyes were gleaming as they looked at him. A kind of dangerous vibe came off of the Minister and yet Harry already knew his answer.

 

Because if he stayed like this Riddle would visit and talk to him and he wouldn’t have to deal with his parents either. It was a win-win situation. _“Yes.”_ One whispered word, but it felt like he was signing away his life and soul to the devil himself.

 

And still as Riddle’s smile brightened and turned more into a feral grin, Harry couldn’t find any reason why his answer might be wrong. Instead he felt happy. _“Good choice, Harry.”_ Riddle whispered.

* * *

 

When morning came Harry had went back to the ground on Riddle’s orders. He was lying on the school ground, eyes closed, but his ears picked up every sound surrounding him. Therefor he heard her approach and he tensed.

 

“Harry.” His mother called out to him, but he ignored her. One of his caretakers said to her that he was sleeping now and that she should let him rest, explaining that he had stayed up all night.

 

“You don’t understand. I need to speak to him.” His mother said desperately and at those words he cracked his eyes open. She looked as desperate as she sounded, her eyes begging to be let through and to reach her son.

 

Harry raised himself and the caretakers and his mother looked towards him. For one second his mother looked frozen in place, before she came closer and stopped in front of him. “I know we have had this kind of conversations before… but I want to let you know that if your father or I have done anything to hurt, we deeply regret it.”

 

Harry bristled, but she seemed unfazed by it. “You are our son and we never meant any harm. It is just that… we don’t know how to reach you.” She muttered sadly and he could see the tears gathering in her eyes.

 

Like every time they had this kind of conversation she would end up crying, unable to understand what had gone wrong. Even if they didn’t mean to hurt him, they still did. “Please come back to us, Harry.” She begged.

 

With those words Harry let out a growl and she took a step backwards. “I think it is clear that he doesn’t want to talk to you, Mrs. Potter.” A familiar voice said and Harry’s eyes focused on Riddle as he walked up towards them.

 

His mother looked taken aback as she glanced back and forth between Riddle and him. The Minister merely watched her and Harry felt angered that Riddle was more concerned about his mother.

 

Growling he raised his claw, intending to sweep his mother away, but Riddle raised his wand and a long chain went around his claw, stopping his attack. _“Behave yourself.”_ The Minister hissed and Harry lowered his claw slowly.

 

As he looked towards his mother, he saw that she was once again frozen in shock. Probably because he had nearly succeeded in attacking her. “I see…” She muttered softly, her voice sad and insecure. The caretakers had inched closer, also ready to stop him should he attack again.

 

“One of my manors is large enough to house a dragon in its garden. I suggest for the time being that Harry stays with me, while we all search for a way to return him to his human form.” Riddle said, eyeing all of them.

 

“Minister, are you sure you can take care of a dragon while also performing your duties?” One of the caretakers asked and Harry had the urge to kill the man.

 

“Do you doubt my abilities?” Riddle asked in a cold voice and the man stuttered as he kept saying no.

 

“But you aren’t a dragon specialist or tamer, sir.” One of the others said and Harry let out an angry hiss at them all.

 

 _“Harry,”_ Riddle warned him in parseltongue and the dragon immediately obeyed as lowered himself and became submissive. A heavy silence fell as all the caretakers and Lily Potter took in the scene. “I think I am the only one capable of handling him, right now.”

 

No one had anything left to say after that and Harry saw how his mother looked at the Minister warily, before looking back towards him. For the first time he saw so much pain and grief in his mother’s eyes. He nearly felt guilty, but the promise of staying with Minister Riddle sounded much better and his guilt disappeared altogether.

* * *

 

With a soft crack a large dragon and Riddle appeared at Slytherin Manor, which was hidden deep at the outskirts of Scotland. It had gone exceedingly well and Riddle faced the dragon. “Turn back.” He commanded.

 

It took only a second and Harry’s body became much smaller and a young male was standing in front of him. Riddle saw how Harry shyly looked up at him and bright emerald eyes, obscured by horrid glasses, met his. Harry’s hair looked exactly like his father’s, black unruly curls that nearly reached the teen’s shoulders.

 

Without his dragon form to hide behind the teen looked unsure and a bit uncomfortable. Riddle smiled at him, pleased to see how Harry’s cheeks turned slightly red. It was far more obvious how obsessed the teen was with him.

 

Unsurprising really, considering they were the same and Harry must have felt this pull, but was unable to truly understand the reason behind it. “Don’t look so uncertain, Harry. No harm will come to you, I promise you that.” He said as he turned the face the grand manor and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder, steering him towards it.

 

Tom heard Harry gasp next to him at the sheer size of it or perhaps because of his casual touch. Though he rarely came here, unless he wanted to get away, the house-elves maintained the gardens and the manor as if he came here every day.

 

“I will have to key you into the wards. Come.” Tom said as he guided the teen towards the gate and placed Harry’s hand on it. He almost smirked when he felt how Harry was shaking a bit.

 

Opening the gate they entered and Tom’s hand never left Harry’s shoulder as they walked towards the front door. “There are certain rooms on the third and second floor which you aren’t allowed to enter and I will give you a small tour to let you know. The doors are locked, but I will warn you that you should respect my privacy. Should you disobey this rule, things could get quite nasty.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Harry said without hesitation and Tom glanced sideways, seeing that the teen would obey the rule. It would be so easy to shape him and to teach him everything.

 

“Good.” Tom said and he was pleased when he saw Harry relax at that one simple word. The teen was really seeking approval and he would gladly give it to him. His grip on Harry’s shoulder tightened as he started to give a tour through the manor, which would become their home from now on.

* * *

 

Two weeks passed and Harry got used to living inside Tom’s manor quickly.

 

Tom’s orders were absolute and he never even went to the third or second floor, knowing that he had no reason to go up there. At some days his curiosity got the better of him and he would stare at the stairs, wondering what Tom would have hidden in those rooms.

 

But just the mere thought of the male getting furious at him for disobeying repressed his curiosity. Tom had once asked him if he didn’t want to know, because surely he must be curious. Harry had seen that knowing glint in Tom’s eyes.

 

So Harry shook his head, saying that yes, he was curious, but if Tom didn’t want him there or didn’t show him, then he would simply let it rest. The Minister had looked immensely pleased and it made Harry happy.

 

The day after Tom asked him a question that he often asked. It was during dinner and Harry looked up at the man when he said his name. “Do you want to return? Your parents are incredibly worried, even though I keep telling them that you are fine.”

 

Harry lowered his fork as he stared at the other male, thinking about the question. Even though it shouldn’t come as a shock to hear that his parents were worried, it still did. Because his entire life he felt like they never truly saw him and now that he had left, they suddenly missed him and realised their mistakes.

 

“No,” Harry replied a bit colder than he meant to and Tom noticed as he raised one eyebrow. “No, sir. I do not wish to see them.”

 

“I see,” Tom said in a monotone voice, but then his lips curved upwards in a smile. “Come here, Harry.”

 

Harry frowned slightly, but stood up and approached Tom. As he stood next to Tom and stared down at him, he felt oddly out of place.

 

“I actually made something for you,” Tom started and Harry remained silent as the wizard waved his hand and a box floated into the room. “I was planning on giving it a bit later, since I finished creating it yesterday. But I am giving it to you today.”

 

Tom stretched out his hand with the box in it and Harry silently accepted it, wondering what the male had gotten him. And like always he could feel how red his face had become. Living with Tom had made him a bit immune, but still moments like these when Tom gave him something or praised him, he would turn as red as a tomato.

 

“Open it.” Tom ordered and Harry looked up from the gift, to see that the Minister was watching him. His face blank, but his eyes revealed so much more. A shiver ran down Harry’s spine as he saw the hunger in them.

 

Harry swallowed his nerves and opened the gift to reveal a kind of choker. He couldn’t stifle his gasp as he stared down in surprise at his present. The choker itself seemed to be made of black silk and there was a small ornament hanging on it, a silver dragon with a serpent wrapped around it. Both the dragon and the serpent eye were a vibrant red.

 

“Do you like it?” Tom asked him and Harry didn’t know what to say. It was beautiful, truly, but he felt undeserving of such a gift. And as he slowly traced his finger over the silver ornament he felt the strong magic in it.

 

“I… I don’t deserve this.” Harry muttered weakly.

 

Tom got up and Harry forced his eyes up, meeting those dark ones. “It is a gift, Harry. I give it to you,” Tom took a step closer, until their bodies were almost touching and Harry stiffened as his heart started to beat faster, when strong fingers grasped his jaw and made sure he couldn’t break their eye contact. “The only thing I ask in return is your complete loyalty. I want you to swear on your magic that you will never betray, maim, hurt or kill me.”

 

Harry couldn’t even look away as Tom said those words and he remained unmoving even as the Minister slowly moved his hand up and cupped his cheek tenderly, making Harry's breath hitch at the promise. “In return I will give you everything you want.”

 

Somewhere inside Harry’s mind he knew it sounded too good to be true. But this was what he always wished for, wasn’t it? He was living together with the person he had always admired from a distance, only to know that it wasn’t only admiration.

 

No, Harry had fallen deeply in love with Tom Riddle.

 

“I would never hurt you in any way!” Harry stated as if he couldn’t believe that Tom even needed him to say that out loud. “You already have my loyalty. You can have my everything and you know it. I would do anything for you.” Harry promised.

 

Tom’s smile had grown with every word he said. “Good. From this day onward you are mine, Harry.” And as Tom said that he grabbed the choker from the open box and Harry raised his head, making it easier for him to put it around his neck.

 

It felt like Harry’s heart rate would never slow down again. His hands were trembling and clammy and his fingers unconsciously tightened his grip on the box, as if trying to anchor himself.

 

Tom smiled at him as he pulled his hands back and Harry raised a trembling hand, his finger slowly gracing over the soft silk around his neck. “Only I can remove it and it is enchanted so that whenever you shift to your dragon form it will grow as well.” Tom said.

 

A warm feeling spread through him and he was immensely happy. The choker was a sign that he was Tom’s and he would sign away his soul, if only to keep Tom Riddle happy. If only to stay at Tom Riddle’s side.

 

Looking up, Harry smiled. “Thank you, sir.” His voice was soft and meek and he hated it, but Tom didn’t seem to be bothered. Instead the Minister moved closer and placed a kiss on his warm forehead.

 

Harry let out a trembling sigh at the gesture and closed his eyes as the box dropped to the ground with a soft clatter. He didn’t hear it above the thumping of his heart and as soft lips descended on his, Harry forgot everything else altogether.

* * *

 

Still half asleep, Harry snuggled closer to the warmth lying next to him. He could feel Tom’s even breathing against the top of his head and smiled. This was what heaven was like. There was no denying this. 6 weeks had gone by since his graduation and 2 weeks since Tom first kissed him.

 

Even now every time the older wizard kissed him Harry would feel like he was flying and diving down, his heart beating far too fast for it to be normal. One day he would be afraid that it would stop beating, because there was no way this was healthy.

 

It was also 2 weeks ago since Tom last said anything about his parents and Harry never asked. He was happy and content here. He didn’t need his foolish parents. Besides Tom said he had it all under control.

 

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Tom’s waist, pulling him closer. The man let out a soft sight and relaxed in his hold. Harry’s smile widened as he pulled back and opened his eyes to look at… his master? Lover? He had no idea what kind of name to give to their relation and he never bothered to question it before.

 

Now as he saw Tom’s sleeping, serene face he did question it. And something in his movements or thoughts must had alerted Tom as the male sighed and sleepily drooped his arm over Harry’s waist. “How late is it?” Tom’s sleepy voice asked and Harry noticed it was still dark outside.

 

“Far too early…” Harry replied in a soft whisper and Tom opened his eyes with another sigh.

 

“Why are you awake then?” Tom asked, immediately sensing his unease.

 

“I…” Harry didn’t know how to broach this subject. They had never really spoken about it. Tom frowned at his silence and Harry looked down at Tom’s naked chest. “Never mind.”

 

Tom hummed. “Something is clearly bothering you. So you either tell me or you sleep in the other room next night.”

 

“No!” Harry exclaimed horrified by the prospect of sleeping alone again. Tom waited and Harry knew he had to just straight out ask it. “What is this… between us?”

 

Tom suddenly seemed fully awake and Harry scowled as the male started laughing. “Such a foolish thought is keeping you awake.”

 

Harry wanted to climb out of the bed, but Tom grabbed his wrist and stopped him as the male chuckled a few times more, before speaking again. “Harry, I thought I made it clear that I love you. Even if I never said it, I always believed my actions spoke much louder.”

 

Harry blushed bright red and didn’t hear anything after the words _‘I love you’_. He was looking at Tom, who was still half lying on the bed, hair tousled and smiling at him, even though the image was blurry Harry knew how the other looked after having seen it often enough. Tom just… declared his love to him.

 

Harry opened his mouth, but no word or sound came out. “Tom…” He finally muttered shocked by the declaration.

 

Tom didn’t seem bothered by his shocked silence as he sat up and moved closer. “There is a reason why we feel drawn towards each other, Harry. You and I are equals and the same.”

 

Harry stared at him and shook his head, disbelieving the words that Tom had just said. The reality of it all hadn’t quite settled in. Tom loves him…

 

Tom seemed to see it as he chuckled. “Let’s go to sleep, I will show you later today.”

 

Harry didn’t say anything as Tom gently pulled him back down and with a wave of his hand pulled the covers over them again. He laid there frozen as the older male embraced him. “I love you and I will keep telling you this, until you believe me.” Tom whispered and Harry felt a gentle kiss being placed on top of his head.

 

He felt all warm and flustered. “I love you too…” Harry whispered, although he could barely hear his own whisper. But Tom must have heard it as the hug tightened briefly.

* * *

 

The next day the truth was revealed and Harry could only stare with wide eyes and open mouth at the large black dragon that was now standing in the garden. A few seconds ago Tom had stood there and now…

 

 _‘Equals and the same’._ Tom’s words from earlier that morning echoed through his mind. All of it finally made sense. This was truly the place where he belonged.

* * *

 

Tom was sitting against the headboard of their bed, still reading through one of the papers from work. Harry was sound asleep next to him and he gently carded his fingers through the black hair. Where he was a very light sleeper, Harry was a heavy sleeper and it took a lot to wake him.

 

Tom didn’t mind this, in fact it worked better this way. Lowering the papers he vanished them back to his desk as he glanced down at Harry’s sleeping face. The teen was half lying on his lap, his face nearly buried in his crotch.

 

One of Harry’s arms was laid over his legs as if he could keep him there.

 

It was funny that the teen believed he had any say or any power over him. But as he suspected it was easy to trap Harry. The teen didn’t even want to leave, not that he had any place to turn to now.

 

A terrible tragedy had occurred in Godric’s Hollow 4 weeks ago. The whole village was wiped away in a single night, leaving no survivors and no buildings intact. From those who had investigated the scenes he had received a report that the place had been warded heavily and afterwards Fiendfyre had been used.

 

The Fiendfyre had burned everything and the wards made sure that no one could apparate in or out. Yaxley, Rockwood and Lucius had outdone themselves. There was no trace that led back to them or even him.

 

Besides who would ever even suspect their precious and loving Minister. Especially as he had giving a speech the day after and said how sorry he felt for the heavy losses and that those who died there would not be forgotten. And he would personally lead the search and find the culprits.

 

Of course, the culprits would never be found if he had any say in the matter. And if the public did get uneasy he could always place the blame on someone. His followers were after all replaceable and some of them would willingly hand themselves over if he told them so.

 

Tom’s musings were interrupted as Harry sighed and buried himself deeper into his lap. With a grin his fingers kept moving over the teen’s scalp. Harry’s parents and sister had died and the teen didn’t even know it.

 

Tom had stated to the caretakers that he wasn’t willing to tell a dragon that his family had been killed. The dragon specialists had silently agreed, knowing it was never wise to anger a dragon and they still had not found a cure.

 

As far as they knew Harry was still a dragon. Ignorant fools that they were. Tom would never tell them the truth either. His hand moved down as he placed it against Harry’s back. The teen was enthralled by him and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

 

**2 years later**

Wherever Tom Riddle went, the Dragon followed. It was 1 year ago since Tom Riddle and everyone else had accepted their failure in returning Harry Potter back to a human. And it was 2 years ago since Harry Potter’s graduation and ‘ _prank’_.

 

The teen had been a dragon for 2 years now and whenever the dragon was out in public it always remained close to the minister.

 

Severus had watched their interactions. The first thing he had noticed back then was a large kind of amulet around the dragon’s neck. Strong magic radiated from it and he had wondered why this was needed.

 

He also noticed how at ease the minister seemed. All seemed well, though after the Fiendfyre in Godric’s Hollow everything always felt wrong.

 

Severus didn’t have any proof, but he suspected that the minister had played a role in killing the Potters and everyone living inside Godric's Hollow. In the end the only one who came out to be a winner was Harry James Potter. The prankster and average kind of student he had always loathed. The one teen who had turned into a dragon and oddly enough captured the Minister’s interest.

 

Severus knew that he was missing vital information and in secret he had been looking for it since that fateful night Lily had been murdered. Because even though everything seemed well, he had a feeling that it was built on lies. And besides that he wanted to protect Lily’s legacy. The only thing what was left of her was the brat he despised…

 

Severus eyed the dragon, briefly wondering if Harry even needed him at all. The Minister was speaking, but he didn’t hear a word as he stared at the tall dragon lying contentedly next to Riddle. He frowned as he couldn’t believe that Harry was so at ease and happy. It didn’t even seem like it bothered the teen that he would probably forever remain a dragon.  
  
“Severus?” Severus looked up at the minister as Riddle had called his name. “Is something the matter?” As Severus didn't reply to the question, Riddle spoke again.

 

“Everyone but Severus out.” Riddle's order was direct and Severus watched as they all left the throne room.

 

Riddle had created this room inside the ministry to hold meetings and it was big enough to house Harry in his dragon form.

 

Speaking of, Severus noticed that the dragon was watching him. “Severus,” the minister's voice was soft but still there was an edge in it. “you have been acting strange since the incident in Godric's Hollow.”

 

Severus hadn't known that Riddle had realised this and he was shocked and confused when Harry didn't even react other than raising his head. The dragon breathed out deeply, warm air coming from those nostrils.

 

“I dare to say that you are filled with guilt,” Riddle tilted his head curiously as he got up and walked towards him. “Did you have anything to do with their deaths?”

 

“No, of course not!” Severus snapped. “Lily was my best friend and I want nothing more than to find the one who took her away from me!”

 

Despite many investigations the one responsible had never been found and Severus felt apprehensive as slowly the pieces fell into place. “It was you, wasn't it?”

 

It sounded like a broken question, a small flicker of hope still inside of him that the Minister would tell him that his claim was foolish. But the reality was more damning.

 

Riddle raised his arms and grinned. Severus felt his heart skip a beat. “I gave the order, so indirect I killed them.” The Minister admitted as if it was a normal day occurrence.

 

Severus slowly raised his head, seeing that the dragon behind Riddle had shifted, coming closer and his head leaning down, his tail moving erratically near Riddle.

 

Harry was not planning to attack those who had taken his parents from him. No, Severus recognised that it was a protective stance.

 

Harry was ready to protect Riddle and attack him if necessary. Still anger clouded his judgement and Severus raised his wand.

 

Riddle's grin widened, but before Severus could cast a fatal spell the dragon tail swept towards him.

 

Severus barely evaded it, but he lost his footing. While he stumbled Riddle hissed something.

 

As large as the dragon was, it was still quick and Severus used a curse he had designed himself. “Sectumsempra!”

 

The spell didn't even hit as the large amulet around Harry's neck flared and absorbed the magic spell.

 

In a last desperate attempt to get away Severus tried to disapparate, but the wards prevented him from leaving.

 

A spell hit him  from his side and Severus froze in place as he stared wide-eyed at the large dragon mouth coming towards him. He had failed… but there was no saving those who didn't wish to be saved.

 

Harry's loyalty was not with his family but with Riddle. And perhaps the boy had been lost to them long ago. Lily had often voiced her concerns, but Severus had always brushed it off.

 

Maybe that was his biggest regret. His last fleeting thought was that he hoped Lily would forgive him in the afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it wasn't meant to be a oneshot and Severus wouldn't be killed. Severus would find out the horrible truth and find a way to kill both Tom and Harry. But I couldn't be bothered to create/post another wip, so I changed the ending lol.


End file.
